Lapis Lazuli Classic
Lapis Lazuli This Stage is all about Expanding. And you. This Stage it's time (if you want) to move out of your old Estate and into a brand new Estate that is the focus of a brand new Outlier. So have you been cramped, wishing you had planned your initial base better? Well, it's time to dust off your construction skills, and build a brand new base. Residential Res Housing Build 20-32 New Houses You may build Apartments at a 2:1 ratio You may build Slums at a 3:1 ratio every House replaced with Slums adds 1 Criminal to the city Every 10 Houses replaced with Slums gives Criminals a full set of Iron Arms/Armor Every 30 Houses replaced with Slums adds/upgrades a Bandit Camp between two of your cities. Every 50 Houses replaced with Slumbs gives Criminals a Diamond Sword 2.5 extra houses per player if not playing solo Nobility and their Estates 2 new Baron/esses move into your Capital See Gold City for Details 1 new Count/ess moves into your Capital See Glowstone for Details 2 new Marquess/Marquis moves into your Capital One of them gets your old Base, the other gets a new Estate Their Estate must be surrounded by Walls They do not need room to expand. If they are promoted, they just build a new Estate. Must have a Master Bedroom Must have 12 Guest Bedrooms Must have a Main Dining Room with room for 40 people Must have secondary Dining Room with room for 16 people Must have Sitting Room Must have Library Must have a Garden (may be flowers/bushes or food, up to you) Must have wine cellar Must have 2 Kitchens Must have Stables Must have at least 12 stalls (at least 2x1) page 122 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Must have an enclosed paddock to ride horses in Must have a riding track to race horses on. Must have 4-9 Additional Roomes for the Marquess/Marquis. Must have at least 6 Watchtowers On the Perimeter of the Estate. Must have bunking for at least 20 Guards Guards are equipped with Iron Arms/Armor Guards live in Servants Quarters next to the other Servants Must have bunking for at least 6 Personal Guards Personal Guards are equipped with Golden Arms/Armor Personal Guards sleep next to the Marquess/Marquis Personal Guardsmen quarters are equivalent to Apartment Housing. The Marquess/Marquis have a full suit of Golden Armor and a Diamond Sword. Servants Servants all near each other on the Estate, away from the main areas of the estate. Servants Housing is built according to Slums standards, but does not count towards Criminals Must have at lest 6 Cooks Must have at least 5 Maids Must have at least 2 Butlers Must have at least 2 Gardeners Must have at least 3 Stable Boys Nobles prefer to live near each other, away from the "Commoners" Commercial Com Crime In addition to any Bandits added by your Slums levels, add another Bandit Camp between any two cities. They should be armed with Wooden weapons, have 1 bow, 8 arrows, and no armor Expand any existing Bandit camp (x2 Bandits, upgrade to Stone Weapons, upgrade to Leather Breastplate, Helmet) The Boss Build the Boss another Inn/Hotel Mr. Big Build Mr. Big 2 more Restaurants Community Buildings Build 3-9 Community Buildings Expand the District you started in Gold City Hospital Keep up with Population 1 bed per 3 population in Capital 1 bed per 5 population in Outliers If an Outlier has a Hospital, the number for this Outlier reduces to 1 page 123 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge bed per 15 Population for that Outlier only 1 bed per 4 population in Nether Build Spleef Arena Build other Sports Arena (Spleef, Baseball, Football, *other* Football, etc Technology Tech College Keep up with Population 2 Students per Dorm Room 1 Student 100 National Population College Students count as Population 2 Subjects (Classrooms) per 25 Students (Minimum 2 Subjects/Classrooms) 1 Professor for every 30 Students 1 Dean for every 5 Professors If Military College, 1 additional Student for every 20 Soldiers in National Military Schools Keep up with Population School Students don't count as population 1 Student per 25 Population in City 1 Teacher per 30 Students 1 Classroom per Class (30 Students) Agricultural Agro Animals: Breed 10 new Animals of every type Sheep: 2-3 new colors Bees/Trees: 2 new species, 6 if Extra Bees/Trees Farming (National Total): 12 Plants per Population in Outliers 15 Plants per Population in Capital 18 Plants per Population in Nether 20 Plants per Population in Players Pony Express: Capital must get 1 additional horse per additional Outlier Each Outlier must have at least 1 Horse Capital must have 2 spare horses Fortifications Fort Draft 2 new Squads Add Leftenant(s) if necessary Expand as Necessary page 124 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Transportation Trans Connect 2 more Outliers with Rails to the Capital Also, connect all Outliers with Dimensional Doors, Mystcraft (if applicable) Outliers Out Expand existing Outliers up one stage, to a maximum of Iron Village or Gold City Skip Redstone Stage, all Outliers can use Capital level of technology/magic Build a New Outlier Build a new Dirt Hovel for a new Outlier next stage Nether Outlier Build 2-5 Additional Houses, recruit another Nether Squad, and expand the Outlier a little. Find a Stronghold Build a safe path to within 50 blocks of the Nether Stronghold. Royal Outlier Out This one's all about you. Build whatever you want, but this is your new home, so make it a good one. Storage, electrics, Thaumaturgy, whatever you want. Finally, you get to get out of that cramped city, and have as much room to expand as you want without having to worry about knocking down a Peasant's house or a workshop. On top of whatever you want to build (You're getting an entire Outlier, so make it good!), build the following for defense/support: Royal Commercial Crime None--the Royal Guardsmen keep way too close an eye for any criminals to put down roots here. Bar A decent-sized bar for when you need to get out of your base and relax Livery Pool Stable with room for 10 stalls (2x1) in case you ever need a horse. Royal Fortifications Royal Guard Dressed entirely in Gold, armed with Iron weaponry Hire 3-5 Squads Watchtowers page 125 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge Build at least 12 around the perimeter of your Royal Estate. Each one gets a Watchman and a Cat. Walls If you want to, or not depending on how easy you want it to be to expand. Nether Portal Heavily fortified. Path that leads directly from this Nether Portal to the Nether Colony Portal, connected by Minecart (or fast?) tracks for fast, easy transport Alternately (Additionally?), Dimensional Door, Mystcraft Portal, etc for quick, easy transport from Capital to Royal Outlier.